Vessel occlusion is often necessary in a variety of cases—including but not limited to treatment of aneurysms, atrial septal defects, patent foramen ovale, left atrial appendage occlusion, patent ductus arteriosus, fistula, arterio-venous malformations, fallopian tube occlusion for the purposes of sterilization, and occlusion in the peripheral vasculature. One method of vessel occlusion involves filling the vessel or malformation or aneurysm with occlusive devices for the purposes of embolization. Typically, embolic coils are used for this purpose.
Successful occlusion can be difficult due to the complex geometries potentially associated with the various target areas of the vasculature. An occlusive device which can conform to the complex shapes associated with the vasculature, and which can quickly occlude a target area is therefore desirable.